The Flaw in the Plan
by Lyssa117
Summary: Story begins with DH forest "death" scene, told from Narcissa's pov. Mostly canon. Answers questions such as why did the death eaters not notice that harry's heart was still beating?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is almost completely canon, it is told from Narcissa Malfoy's point of view and begins with the scene of Harry's "death" in the Forbidden Forest. This will be short, maybe one or two more long chapters after this one. I will update every day. Enjoy!**

**I don't own Harry Potter, any of the characters, or story lines.**

She huddled in the forest, sore arms wrapped around her bruised knees. She stared straight ahead, unable to meet her husband's eyes. She knew that if she did, the panic that he felt would mirror her own and then the last remaining shards of her self control would be lost. And that would mean certain death for both of them.

Narcissa had never felt so helpless, so defeated. She didn't even have a wand to defend herself, not that it would have done any good at this point. She was not sorry that she had pressed her wand into Draco's reluctant hands hours ago, he needed the protection it provided more than she did at this point. Draco. Her thoughts settled on him yet again, and the panic and fear threatened to bubble up to the surface. She had to dig her nails into her palms to keep from crying out, keep herself from dashing headlong into the forest and toward the castle to find him. The only thing that stopped her was the knowledge that she would be dead before she took two steps. The Dark Lord was already furious with them, and was taking a vindictive pleasure in watching her and Lucius suffer over the unknown fate of their only son. Right now, the Dark Lord was pacing angrily, his foul mood causing fear amongst them all. Even Bellatrix, ever worshipful, was keeping a safe distance. The Potter boy, whose destruction had haunted Voldemort for years, was imminent. All he had to do was show himself. Voldemort had given him an hour, and it was almost up. Narcissa watched warily as Voldemort stopped pacing and moved to the edge of the clearing. He looked downward, putting his hands over his face, shoulders bent forward. It was a moment of weakness, fear, and frustration-human emotions that she had yet to see from him. She allowed herself one quick glance at Lucius, and he looked back at her wide eyed.

"I was sure he would come." The Dark Lord spoke suddenly, shattering the silence in the clearing. Even the captured half breed, Hagrid, stopped struggling against his bindings and waited to see what would happen next. "It appears I was…mistaken." Narcissa swallowed hard, terrified of the deceptive calm tone to his voice. She knew instinctively that he was angry beyond reason, beyond caring. The last time he had lost complete control of himself like this, he had killed everyone in his path. She and Lucius had just barely escaped his wrath that night. She had thanked Merlin that Draco, at least, had been safely back at Hogwarts by then. She had a fleeting thought of slipping away into the darkness, unnoticed, crawling on her hands and knees if she had to.

"You weren't." A strong voice reached them all from the other side of the clearing. Narcissa got to her feet slowly, disbelief and shock making her jaw slacken for a moment. Potter had come after all. She stared at him, but he only had eyes for the Dark Lord. It was if the rest of them were merely ghosts, black shades prowling around the edges of this night. Then Bellatrix shrieked with insane laughter shattering that illusion. Voldemort had spun around, and now faced Potter with his head cocked to one side, as if he were unsure how to proceed.

Narcissa had to admire the boy's courage. He had to have known, as he journeyed here alone, that he would not leave alive. And yet he had come, and now faced Voldemort without his wand. There was no evidence of fear on his face, but when her eyes moved to his palms, clenched slightly at his sides, she thought she detected a tremble.

"Harry! No! What do you think yer doing?" Hagrid cried out, renewing his efforts to break free.

"Silence!" Yaxley growled, aiming a silencing charm at the half giant. Narcissa watched Harry's façade almost crumble as he noticed his bound friend.

"Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived." Voldemort smirked as he raised his wand. Potter did not answer, but continued facing him, unblinking, waiting. "Avada Kedavra!" The green light shot out of Voldemort's outstretched wand, snaking a deathly path toward the boy. Narcissa did not want to watch but she could not look away. She almost wished that Potter would look at her, would see in her eyes that she, from the barest depths of her soul, was a mother and would have stood in his place in a heartbeat if it meant her son would be spared.

The green light struck Potter, and he spun once before falling to the ground in a crumpled heap. Narcissa closed her eyes and waited for the cries of triumph, the screams of pleasure that their side had finally won. But instead, there were worried whispered and Bellatrix moaned, "My Lord! My Lord…" Narcissa felt Lucius grip her arm and she opened her eyes to see Voldemort also laying motionless on the ground where he had stood a moment ago.

Now was her chance…Narcissa knew that at this moment of distraction, she should be making her escape into the forest. But for a reason initially unknown to her, she couldn't take her eyes off of Harry Potter's inert body. He was only a boy, Draco's age in fact. She and Lilly Potter must have been pregnant at the same time, both reveled in the joy of their newborn sons within months of each other, watched them grow, take their first steps…hot tears coursed down Narcissa's face and she quickly wiped them away. It would not do her any good to attract unwanted attention at this point. Still, she could not stop picturing Draco laying in that same position, lost to her forever, and the pain nearly brought her to her knees.

Bellatrix was still moaning and crying, but now there was some relief in her voice. "Let me…" she murmured, and Narcissa saw her reaching out her arm to a feebly stirring Voldemort. He shook his head and threw off her arm.

"I do not require assistance." He said coldly, and Bellatrix backed away quickly. As the Dark Lord struggled to his feet, he never took his eyes from Harry. "The boy…is he dead?" He asked to no one in particular. They all looked at each other nervously, not sure how to answer. Suddenly, Voldemort swung his wand in her direction and Narcissa did not even have time to avoid the stinging red light as it hit her. "You…check." Voldemort commanded as she cried out in pain. She felt Lucius growl beside her and just had time to grip his arm and shake her head frantically.

Narcissa made her way slowly over to the body, trying to delay the time it took her to reach him. At any moment, she expected another jolt of pain to be aimed her way, but none came. She crouched low over Harry, feeling the bile rising in her throat. She had seen much death over the past couple of years, but this one…somehow the wrongness of all of it seemed to overwhelm her. She wanted to throw herself between Voldemort and Harry's lifeless body and make it all stop. But there was nothing she could do. She was wandless, powerless, as much of a prisoner as the grief stricken half giant behind her. As if in slow motion, she slid her hand under Harry's robes to feel his still chest.

She was shocked to feel the steady vibration, the unmistakable pounding of life beneath her outstretched hand. Narcissa suppressed a startled gasp and bent low over Harry, using her long hair to hide them both from view. On the pretense of listening for a breath, she whispered, "Draco…is he alive? Is he in the castle?" She was terrified of his answer, knowing that the odds were her only son was gone…

"Yes." Harry breathed back, staying true to his reputation for putting others ahead of himself. By all rights, he should consider her his enemy, use this last moment of his life to hurt her. Narcissa felt relief and joy course through her entire being, and wanted to cry and pound the ground with both fists at the same time. She breathed deep, shutting down her emotions. Her only response to Harry's word was to clench her hand, momentarily digging her nails into his flesh.

Narcissa removed her hand and quickly got to her feet, facing the Death Eaters and Voldemort head on. Yes, she was wandless and powerless, but here was her chance, a final opportunity for redemption. She looked the Dark Lord, the being who had not had the capacity to understand that he had changed her allegiance forever as soon as he had threatened her son. Her gaze unwavering, she announced in the most triumphant voice she could muster, "He is dead!"

Narcissa was immediately forgotten and pushed aside as the Death Eaters cheered and screamed in victory. She fought her way through the crowd back toward Lucius, who looked down at her questioningly, his blackened eyes boring into hers. She did not blink or look away as he used his Legilimency to look deep inside of her, the only spell he could perform without a wand. He gripped her hands tightly for a moment and then let go quickly, the only indication that he also knew their son was safe.

"You see? The Boy Who Lived is dead and no man alive can threaten me now!" Voldemort was calling to the death eaters, who stood back as he raised his wand and pointed it toward the body. "Crucio!" Narcissa gulped in fear, she had been afraid of this. She wished with all of her might that she knew enough wandless magic to shield Harry from the pain that the spell was sure to cause him. She had, in desperation, cast the only spell she could perform without a wand-a useless little bit of glamour that would probably not hold up under close scrutiny. She had previously used it to cover a new wrinkle or stray gray hair, she had never attempted to direct it toward someone else. But she had tried, feeling the magic course through her hand as she clutched Harry's chest, and hoped that it was enough to disguise the beating of his heart and the telltale pounding of the pulse in his neck.

She didn't want to watch, and yet she couldn't look away. The Dark Lord was using the Crucio spell to fling Harry's body into the air again and again, and slam him into the ground, causing Narcissa to inwardly wince each time. To his credit, he did not move or give any indication that he was alive. She did not know how he could do it, she had seen the effects of that spell first hand and witnessed the horrific pain that it caused. She suddenly had a gruesome thought streak through her mind…what if this wasn't enough for Voldemort? What if he decided to cut off Harry's head and spill his blood across the forest floor?

But, fortunately, that idea did not occur to him, or he was in too much of a hurry to return to the castle. The Dark Lord freed Hagrid and instructed the half giant to pick up Harry. Yaxley slammed Harry's glasses back onto his face roughly, laughing in pleasure. Hagrid was crying as he picked up Harry gently, cradling him in his powerful arms. Voldemort hit him with another spell, forcing him to move forward. The Death Eaters fell into step behind Voldemort and Hagrid, and Narcissa and Lucius brought up the rear. Slowly, they all made their way through the forest and back to the place that Narcissa was desperate to get to…Hogwarts Castle.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I don't own Harry Potter, any of the characters, or story lines. **

Narcissa could barely focus as Voldemort taunted the teachers, students, and various townspeople who gathered in front of the castle. She was dimly aware that many were crying out for Harry, believing him to be dead as he lay motionless at the Dark Lord's feet. She scanned the crowd anxiously for Draco, but did not see him anywhere. She snapped back to the present moment at the sound of glass shattering, and looked up to see a bedraggled cloth object flying through the air. It settled itself on the head of a teenage boy who stood halfway between the Death Eaters and the Hogwarts group.

"Neville Longbottom, you will demonstrate what will happen to those that continue to resist. There will be no more sorting at Hogwarts! My house, Slytherin, will do for everyone, don't you agree Neville Longbottom?" The Dark Lord jeered as he flicked his wand, and Narcissa gasped as the boy's body went rigid and the hat burst into flames.

And then…it was as if complete chaos, the beautiful chaos she had been hoping for, reined down on them. Instead of burning alive before them, Neville was pulling the hat off of his head and yanking a familiar sword, one that had been in her own manor, from its depths…Hagrid was yelling for Harry who seemed to have disappeared…the Death Eaters were firing curses into the screaming crowd…the students and teachers were fighting back with spells of their own…arrows were flying towards them from behind, causing her to duck…Nagini's severed head was sailing through the air…Voldemort was screaming in agony and anger…giants were pounding through the forest shaking the grounds with their every step.

"Come on!" Narcissa grabbed Lucius's hand and they plunged into the crowd, which had started to move toward the interior of the castle as the giants came closer.

"Draco! Draco!" Narcissa screamed, throwing caution to the wind and not caring who heard her. Lucius echoed her cries as they ducked curses and desperately pushed toward the Great Hall.

And then…he was there. Her arms were full of her son as he clutched on to her, eyes wild with panic. She wanted to look at him, assure herself that he was all right, that he wasn't seriously hurt, but there wasn't time. Lucius took hold of both of them and began pulling them further inside the castle, toward the stairs.

"This way, this way…to the dungeons…" He said breathlessly. Narcissa did not try to comprehend, as if in a daze she allowed him to move them along. Everything suddenly seemed to be happening in slow motion around her.

They turned a corner, and Narcissa unexpectantly found herself eye to eye with a face that was unknown and yet familiar. The woman surveyed her for a quick moment, and then went back to battling her opponent, dark hair flying with her movements.

"No!" The woman suddenly cried out, the terrible grief in her voice causing Narcissa to hesitate. She instinctively pushed Draco behind her, even though he fought to get free. The woman had paused in her fight, and was crouching over a fallen body, crying out as she held the man's motionless and bleeding head to her breast. Narcissa took a step forward as she recognized the dead man on the ground. And that made another realization snap into her mind with the force of a powerful spell…she was looking at her own niece. Narcissa whipped her head around, searching for the woman's opponent. It was Yaxley, and he was laughing cruelly at the pain he had caused.

"Did you like that, half blood freak? Ready to join him?" The woman did not even attempt to raise her wand. She only turned her grief stricken eyes toward Yaxley, as if pleading, appealing to a soul that didn't exist. Narcissa knew it was too late, knew that she had no chance of reaching the woman in time. That thought did not stop her from running toward her niece, grasping the falling woman's shoulders as Yaxley's curse hit her.

"No…" Narcissa murmured, looking into Nymphadora's eyes for the first time in her life. The woman looked back at her, seeming to recognize Narcissa, who had to fight not to hang her head in shame. She had been a terrible aunt, consumed by her meaningless allegiance to a madman. All the moments of this woman's life she had missed…all of the birthdays…all of her triumphs and successes…and here she crouched, holding Nyphadora's head as the life drained from her body, powerless with nothing left to give.

But wait…there was something. One final chance to right a terrible wrong. Narcissa looked straight into Nymphadora's eyes and whispered, "Your son, your precious boy…he will want for nothing. He will grow up happy and safe, surrounded by love." She reached for Nymphadora's wand and clutched the dying woman's hand. "Draco…" She looked for her son, who was kneeling behind her, watching a confused Yaxley anxiously. "Give me your hand…" She held Draco's hand over their clasped ones, and waved the wand to seal the oath she had made to Nymphadora. A warm golden light emanated from the wand, and seemed to spread over all of them. Nymphadora tore her eyes away from Narcissa and focused on the golden light. A single tear edged its way down her cheek and she opened her mouth to speak. But Narcissa would never know what she was going to say because at that moment, Nymphadora's body went slack and the light left her eyes.

"Mother…" Draco whispered, his voice laced with fear. Narcissa looked up, and saw Yaxley bearing down on them, wand raised and eyes flaming with anger.

"Blood traitor!" He hissed through gritted teeth. Narcissa quickly but gently laid Nymphadora's body down beside her dead husband and stood to face Yaxley.

"No." She spoke back, voice clear and strong. "Blood loyal!" She whipped Nymphadora's wand straight out in front of her. Narcissa felt all of her anger, all of her the anguish that she had felt this night focus itself on the piece of wood in her hand. She spoke the words that she had never thought she would say and watched with a confused pleasure as Andromeda's only child was successfully avenged.

They were running again, making their way toward the stairs that led to the dungeons. Lucius stopped when they reached a familiar and welcome place and turned to his son. Draco had already stepped forward and spoke the password. The wall opened, and the three Malfoys tumbled inside of the empty Slytherin common room, chest heaving and clutching on to each other wildly.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I don't own Harry Potter, any of the characters, or story lines. If you are reading, please leave a review! Thanks! **

The morning came quietly over the ruined castle. Narcissa huddled with her family at a table in what was left of the Great Hall, looking around her nervously. The three of them had spent the remainder of the battle safely hidden in the Slytherin common room, so it was only later that they had found out about Voldemort's defeat via a passing house elf. Narcissa could not stop staring at Draco, marveling in the fact that he was alive, that she would watch him become a man, see his grandchildren. Even if it was from the other side of prison bars.

She wasn't sure what would happen to her and Lucius. It was true that she herself had never done anything against the side opposing the Dark Lord, but she hadn't done anything for them, either, until the last moment. She didn't know if that inaction would be enough for the Ministry to put her in prison, and she was too weary at the moment to think too much about it. Most of her concern was for Draco, who bore the Dark Mark on his arm and who had tried to kill Dumbledore in his sixth year. She quickly assured herself that Draco had been acting under duress, surely the Ministry would be able to see that. Her son would not have killed Dumbledore, of that she was sure. Draco had opened up to them during their long hours of waiting in the common room and told her the details of what had actually happened that night. Narcissa had had to fight tears of shame when Draco told them about Dumbledore's offer to hide her, to keep her safe if Draco came over to the side of the Light. That was something a Death Eater would never have done. Lucius had also been ashamed, but he was never a strong man and had initially joined the death eaters out of fear of the Dark Lord. She knew that he would feel responsible for Severus's death for the rest of his life-Lucius had been the one the Dark Lord had sent to retrieve Snape from the battle in order to kill him. Narcissa did not know if Lucius had known Voldemort's intentions last night, and she didn't want to ask any more that she wanted Lucius to have to tell her. It would not change the fact that Severus, their friend and confidant, the only person she could turn to when Draco needed protection, was gone. She would be grateful to him and mourn the brave man always.

Narcissa closed her eyes against the sounds of triumph and grief coming from all sides. No one was paying attention to her family anyway. She had briefly caught Harry's eye as he made his way through the crowded room, and he had nodded at her, exhaustion evident on his face.

"Let's go home." She whispered to Lucius, who wrapped an arm around her shoulder and squeezed gently.

"That sounds like a good idea. I'm not sure if we should be here right now." The three of them got up and made their way to the door, and continued on through the blood strewn ruins. When they reached the castle gates, Lucius stretched his wand hand in front of him to summon the Knight bus, and they were all surprised when it appeared. Narcissa kept her eyes shut for most of the harrowing ride, and was never so happy in all her life to see the Manor looming before them.

It felt good to wake up in her own house without the threat of Voldemort hanging over her. She wanted to skip down the stairs as she reminded herself again that the Dark Lord was gone, Bellatrix was gone, they were finally free.

Narcissa came to a halt when she reached the dining room. Lucius and Draco were sitting at the large table, somber looks on their faces. "What's wrong?" She asked, rushing to Draco's side. He said nothing but gestured toward a piece of parchment that was laying on the table in front of Lucius. "Lucius? What is that?"

He smiled at her wryly. "They're not wasting any time." Narcissa shook her head.

"Would someone please explain to me what is going on?"

"It's from the Ministry, Mother." Draco answered, an edge of desperation in his voice. "We have all been accused of war crimes and are expected to report for a hearing in front of the Wizenmagot tomorrow morning."

Narcissa put a hand to her mouth. She had known this was coming, but she had hoped for a little more time with her family. She stared at her husband, willing him to come up with a solution.

"We can leave." He said quietly. "But we would have to go right now. I'm sure they will be watching the house soon, if not already." Narcissa was tempted to agree, and allowed herself a quick image of life on the run. At least they would be together. If they went far enough away from England, the Ministry would have a difficult time finding them. Then she remembered the previous night, and shook her head sadly.

"I can't leave. I made an Unbreakable Oath." Narcissa found that as she spoke the words, she felt relief course through her. She was almost glad to have an excuse to remain and face whatever was coming tomorrow.

Lucius nodded, a defeated expression on his tired face. "Draco?" Draco looked up, startled. Narcissa noted that he clearly was not used to his father asking for his opinion or giving him a say in family matters.

"I…we…can't leave without Mother. If she is going to face the Minister at a hearing, then I want to be there too."

"You could end up in Azkaban for a long time." Lucius warned, and Narcissa clasped a hand over her beating heart.

"He is still a boy, Lucius! Surely the Wizenmagot will see that he had no choice but to follow orders!"

"That's what I will hope for." Lucius answered sadly. He avoided meeting his family's eyes. They all knew that Lucius would be heading back to the prison, there was no way around that.

"It will not bode well for Draco if you are missing from the hearing." Narcissa said carefully. _Or myself_, she added in her head. Lucius sighed.

"I know that. The Malfoy family will be there, all three of us."


	4. Chapter 4

Narcissa fought to keep her composure as they were escorted into the small court room with the high ceilings. She eyed the large chairs at the front uneasily, and as if sensing her fear, they clinked their chains menacingly. She closed her eyes as the Aurors firmly pushed her into the chair, and she felt the manacles close around her wrists and ankles. She heard the clanking of more chains, and knew that Draco and Lucius were similarly bound beside her. She opened her eyes and turned her head as far as she was able to, searching the crowd of onlookers for a familiar face. She did not recognize anyone, but knew immediately, heart sinking, that the Malfoys would find no sympathizers here.

"Malfoys, please rise." Prime Minister Shacklebolt's deep voice reached her. The chains extended themselves enough for Narcissa to stagger to her feet. "You have all been charged with various war crimes against the side of Light. It has been recommended that you all serve no less than fifty years each in Azkaban Prison." Narcissa opened her mouth to try to defend Draco, but she wasn't given the opportunity. A cheer rose from the crowd and resounded around the room. The Aurors, who had been lurking near the sides of the courtroom, started to make their way over to the family. Draco caught his mother's eye, and his fear and helplessness seemed to reach her very soul.

"No! Wait! Please!" She cried out, but no one was listening. Shacklebolt had already turned to the side and was shuffling some papers in front of him. Narcissa felt a daze of shock come over her as the Aurors reached her. They spoke the spell to release the chains, and took a firm hold of both of her arms. She began to struggle instinctively, but they only tightened their grip.

"Come quietly or we'll Stun you. Makes no difference to us either way." The Auror told her sternly, and she felt tears of helplessness well up in her eyes.

"Stop!" A panicked voice came from the doorway. Narcissa looked up, and saw through her veil of tears a young man running into the courtroom…he looked to be about Draco's age…"I have evidence! You need to wait!" Harry Potter was yelling at Shacklebolt. The Prime Minister regarded Harry uncomfortably.

"There is no need to give evidence, Harry. The Malfoys have been sentenced for their crimes."

"Kingsley, you need to listen to me! All of you, please just give me five minutes!" Harry pleaded, turning to the crowd. There were a few murmurs and grumbles, but no one dared refuse The Boy Who Lived.

"Harry…" Kingsley started again. "I want this over with quickly. We need to deal with these Death Eaters and remove them from our society so that we can begin to rebuild our world. Surely you understand and support that!"

"Of course I do!" Harry said fiercely, and Narcissa saw a look of surprise cross Kingsley's face. "But there are extenuating circumstances here. Narcissa Malfoy saved my life last night!" The grumbles and murmurs turned to gasps and explanations of shock as the crowd absorbed this information. Draco looked over at his mother again, and this time his eyes widened in surprise. He gave her a quick smile and a flashed a "thumbs up" sign. Narcissa smiled back and half listened as Harry described the events of the previous night and how Draco had refused to identify him at the Manor when they had been brought there by Snatchers. "I also have a witness who saw Narcissa Malfoy kill the Death Eater Yaxley during the battle of Hogwarts. In self defense, of course." Harry added quickly. Narcissa watched as a young girl stepped forward and explained to the courtroom that Narcissa had performed some sort of spell over Nymphadora Tonks, and then killed Yaxley when he raised his wand against her and Draco. Kingsley ran his hands over his head tiredly.

"Thank you Harry. I can see that there is more to this case than that of the other Death Eaters. Toward that end, I order the Malfoys to accompany me to my chambers, where they will tell their story under Veritserum. This court is in recess for approximatly one hour." He stood up and disappeared through the door behind him. The Aurors steered Narcissa toward the same door, and this time she went eagerly. They would all get the opportunity to speak, and Draco would be safe.

"All rise! This courtroom is again in session!" The Malfoys were escorted back into the room, but this time the chairs did not bind them.

"Draco Malfoy. I will begin with you." Kingsley said, turning his gaze on to Draco. Narcissa saw that Harry was still there, watching anxiously. He had been joined by Hermione and Ron. "Draco, we have found that your actions were motivated by fear and the threat of certain death for yourself and your family. The Dark Lord had taken up residence in your home, and was watching your every move. Still, you attempted to resist by refusing to confirm the identities of the Golden Trio when they were in your manor. Your sentence will be 150 hours of community service, to commence immediately. You will meet with me privately following this hearing so that we can discuss your service in greater detail. Also, you will meet with a Healer from St. Mungos before the conclusion of this day to remove the Dark Mark from your arm." Draco smiled in relief, but then his expression turned to worry as he stared at his parents. "Narcissa Malfoy, you have told us much under the effects of the Truth Serum. You risked your own life to lie to the Dark Lord, thus saving Harry's life and enabling him to return to the castle and defeat Voldemort. During the battle, you attempted to save Nymphadora Tonks from her murderer, but were not in time. You proceeded to make a vow to her, and then used an Unforgivable Curse to kill the Death Eater Yaxley. While it is a crime to use an Unforgivable Curse against a fellow human being, we find that you acted in self defense and in the heat of the moment. You are cleared of all charges." Narcissa felt herself sink to her knees, and placed her head in her hands as the tears flowed freely. Draco was safe…she was safe…dared she hope that their family could walk out of here intact?

"Lucius Malfoy." Kingsley's voice turned considerably colder, and Narcissa felt the small hope that had flared inside of her wither and die. "Lucius, after listening to your story and conferring with the Wizenmagot, we are going to offer you an option." The crowd began to murmur again, confused. Harry looked at his friends and shook his head, shrugging his shoulders. "You were in the process of serving a sentence in Azkaban when Voldemort broke you out. He then took up residence in your home and confiscated your wand. Under the circumstances, we find that you had no choice but to participate in the events that followed. However…" Kingsley continued sternly. "There is still the matter of the original prison sentence. That brings us to your option. You may choose to serve the remainder of your sentence in Azkaban, or you may choose to be placed under House Arrest at your manor. Should you choose this option, you will be monitored around the clock and you will only leave the manor to go to work." He held up his hand as the murmurs of the crowd grew louder. "Your employment will be at the Ministry of Magic, working as the Head of the Tolerance Committee. You will work to create unity between Pure bloods, Muggle borns, and those that have one Muggle parent and one Wizard parent." Kingsley paused as Hermione ran up to him and whispered something in his ear. "Ahh. Yes. Also, you must set free any House Elves currently living in the Manor and begin to pay them for their services should they wish to remain." Lucius hung his head for a moment, and when he looked back at the Prime Minister, Narcissa saw a tear shining in his gray eyes.

"It is more than I deserve, Prime Minister. I thank you for the opportunity to help rebuild a stronger, more tolerant Wizarding World for the benefit of my child, all children, and future children. I will gratefully accept the option offered." Narcissa clasped his hand, and he looked down at her, for a moment seeming like his younger, happier self. Narcissa patted his hand, and with her husband and son watching, she made her way toward Harry Potter.

"I want to thank you, Harry, for the bravery and honor you showed by coming here today. My family is forever in your debt." She almost expected Harry to nod sheepishly, but he looked right into her eyes. She was stricken by what she saw there, the events of the war had changed him, made him grow up faster than he probably should have. He gave her a tired smile.

"I saved Draco's life, you saved my life. I'd say we're about even. Hopefully all of our lives will be a little less eventful from this point."

"I have a feeling that we are going to be running into each other now and again, Harry." Narcissa replied. "Now, if you will excuse me, there is something I have to do." She waved to Draco and Lucius, and made her way toward the exit, up the lift, and into the welcoming sunshine of freedom.

**A/N Narcissa still has a vow to fulfill…leave a review and tell me what you think! Thank you so much to the two readers who have reviewed, I really appreciate it! I am enjoying writing this story from Narcissa's POV, she is a complex character who proved herself not to be all bad. I have to admire anyone who would risk death for love of their child! ****J **


	5. Never Too Late

Narcissa took a deep, calming breath as she stepped effortlessly through the protective wards. Two weeks had passed already, and she did not want to put this off any longer. She had spent the past fourteen days watching and waiting, looking for the perfect opportunity. Today seemed as good a day as any, and she readied herself for what she would say.

However, when she knocked on the door and it opened a moment later, the pretty speech she had planned vanished from her mind. She had thought she had prepared herself, but her efforts seemed juvenile now. Narcissa could only stare, look hungrily into the face of the sister she had not laid eyes on in almost 30 years.

Andromeda looked wary, her resemblance to Bellatrix less pronounced. Narcissa assumed it was due to the grief, that was an emotion well beyond Bella's limited scope of feelings.

Narcissa took a deep, shaky breath, and said the first thing that came to her mind.

"The last words you spoke to me were, ""when you are ready to come back to the side of light, I will be here. I can still see the good in you, Cissy."" Andromeda's eyes widened for a moment, and then narrowed again as she scoffed.

"Your timing is a little too convenient, Narcissa." Narcissa closed her eyes. She deserved that, she knew. That and much worse. "Why have you come here? What can you possibly want from me?" Andromeda went on.

"I…I have something to tell you. About Teddy…" She got no further than the boy's name. Andromeda hissed, and then recoiled as though Narcissa had slapped her. She opened the door wider, and Narcissa knew that it was to allow her to glimpse the wand she was holding in a shaking hand.

"I have nothing left. My family…gone. But yours…oh, the Malfoys are fine. Always seem to come out on top somehow. Take heed, Narcissa. The only reason I stand in front of you now, the only reason I have not taken my own wand and driven it through my heart, is because of that little boy. He is my reason to get up each morning, to find a smile, to breath." Her face hardened, and Narcissa took a step back. Andromeda looked like Bellatrix now, and the effect was frightening. She held out her wand and slowly pointed it at Narcissa's head. "I have nothing to lose anymore, Narcissa. Nothing but him. And I will fight with everything I have left in me to protect him. I will, without remorse or second thought, destroy anyone who means him harm."

Narcissa held up both hands to show her sister that she was unarmed, even though she wasn't sure that mattered to Andromeda anymore. This wasn't going the way she had planned or hoped. Quickly, she got to the point.

"I have this…I have brought it back to you…" She held up the stick of wood, and Andromeda cried out, a sound of primal grief as she recognized her daughter's wand.

"How did you…where did you…why do you have that…" Tears had formed in her eyes and red sparks shot out of the end of her wand. Narcissa wanted to take another step back, but held her ground.

"Please Andromeda…please take it…I know I have no right to ask anything of you, but look at the last two spells this wand performed…watch them in detail…please…" Andromeda seemed to be fighting an inner battle. Suddenly, without warning, she reached out and snatched the wand from Narcissa's hand and slammed the door.

Narcissa stared at the closed door for a moment, and then allowed the tears to fall freely. She decided to wait for about ten more minutes, and then she would leave and not bother Andromeda again. She would find another way to fulfill the vow she had made to her niece.

She was just turning to leave when the door opened, quietly this time. Andromeda stood there, her eyes shining with fresh tears.

"You avenged her death. You could have run away and no one would have been the wiser, but you made sure he would never hurt another person, never take another mother away from her child, never take another daughter away from her mother. And the vow…you made the vow before you knew how the war would end. My beautiful Nyphadora…she was at peace when she passed." Andromeda paused for a moment. Narcissa merely waited, not knowing what to say. She knew that so very much was at stake with Andromeda's next words, and the least of it being Narcissa's own life. "They say…" Andromeda continued slowly, "They say that a child can never have too many people in his life who love him."

"Yes." Narcissa spoke carefully. "I, too, have heard that." The next thing she knew, she was in her sister's arms, both women holding each other tightly and crying. Their tears spanned the grief for all that had been lost in the war, all of the wasted years behind them until Narcissa felt the gap between them narrow, and then finally close.

"Please come in." Andromeda said, stepping back slightly so that Narcissa could enter without loosening her embrace. "There's someone in here that I would like you to meet…"

_**THE END**_


End file.
